villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ballad Of Sara Berry
"The Ballad Of Sara Berry" is a song from the 2012 musical theater production 35MM: A Musical Exhibition. The song tells the story of Sara Berry, a popular high school student who goes into a murder rampage to win the "Prom Queen" contest and keep her popular status. The song was originally performed by Lindsay Mendez as the leading voice and the rest of the original cast as a chorus. Lyrics Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen Sara Berry was a popular b*tch. (Mm-hmm.) Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus she was rich. (Oh, yeah.) That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch: Julie Jenkins lost a leg in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted!) The nominations for Prom royalty came (Uh-huh.) Our Sara's senior year, and Queen was her claim— (Uh, duh.) Till gossip stirred the student body would name Julie Jenkins, Queen of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote!) "Sara," her father said, "Life is a Prom I know you won't disappoint me and Mom…?" You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown You thirst for blood from the roses in hand Whoa, you spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance As they crown you Queen of High School Land (Check Sara, choose Sara, vote for Sara Berry.) (Check Sara, choose Sara, vote for Sara Berry.) So obsessed, our Sara near lost her mind To life un-Prom-related, Sara was blind; She shoved her squad, her clique, her boyfriend behind— Still Julie had a hold on the lead. (Poor, poor, Julie...) Soon Sara's sanity was hung by a thread Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead 'Til then, at last, her boyfriend texted and said: "I'm taking Julie to the senior Prom." (Love, love, Julie...) "Sara," her father said, "Why be so calm? There's just no future for a Princess at Prom…" You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown You thirst for blood from the roses in hand Whoa, you spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance As they crown you Queen of High School Land Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen! Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! Down on your knees before the Queen! Some girls are rational but Sara was not She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought: (Julie) There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got— (Anne, Eunice, Raquel, Marianna) And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot: (Patricia, Quiara) (Thus went her plot!) "P" is for Patricia drinking poisoned punch "R" is for Raquel dashed on a rock-- crunch! "O" is what Anne said when Sara bludgeoned her brains And "M" is Marianna's marinated remains But! But! "Q" is for Quiara, quiet, drowned in the pool And "U" is for Eunice's pieces spread round the school But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops A one-legg'd girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops. (What a b*tch.) You got your silver Sara, you got your crown You got their blood on your roses in hand Whoa, you donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance As you crowned you Queen of High School Land! Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! (God save the Queen...) Down on your knees before the Queen (God save the Queen!) Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! (The Queen of High School Land...) Down on your knees before— (Oh! The Queen of High School Land!) They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown As they washed your bloody fingers and hands Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell Screaming, "I'm the Queen of High School Land!" Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh! At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land! (Woah-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh!) Oh pity the dead, you're Queen of High School Land!(Down on your knees before the Queen) Check Sara, choose Sara, vote for Sara Berry. Check Sara, choose Sara, vote for Sara Berry. Other Appearances *The song was included in the musical's soundtrack. Gallery Images Sara Berry.png|The photography that inspired the song Screen Shot 2019-06-17 at 01.53.18.png Screen Shot 2019-06-17 at 01.53.45.png Videos The Ballad Of Sara Berry|Soundtrack Lindsay Mendez "The Ballad of Sara Berry" (Ryan Scott Oliver Song) NewMusicalTheatre|Live Performance Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers